


Voyage into the Black Seas of Infinity

by Kappakay



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Horror, Lore hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappakay/pseuds/Kappakay
Summary: When the Lady Maria is given a chance to escape the shackles of her grim future at Cainhurst, she accepts it with glee. The optimistic future she paves for herself however, is far from the reality that eventually takes hold. Starting at her humble beginnings as a Knight and finishing at her peak, trapped in the Nightmare, the story of Lady Maria is anything but joyous.----Its been bothering me how little we know of Maria, so I've taken it on myself to write out her story. There will be lore nuggets that don't line up with more popular theories and if that bothers you, feel free to skip this fic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome! This is a story that has been itching at the back of my mind and has been begging to be written since April so here we go. I've planned out the major events, but going from point A to B has not been solidified. There is no beta but the voices in my head, so if there are any spelling errors or something doesn't make sense character wise, please let me know! I can only proof read so many times before I fall into insanity.

_“Please… take my hand… don’t let me drown.”_  
“ I can’t hear anything.”  
“Say something. Anything. Please.”  
“I have failed. Please.. Lady Maria.” 

_It never stops. Even when she sleeps in this nightmare, she hears their pleas echoing within her tower. They dance around her, ensnaring her with their poison, until she could hear nothing else. Not even the deafening toll of the clock behind her chair could silence them._

_“Lady Maria… please.”_

_She wanted to ease the patient’s suffering, anyway she could. That’s how she ended up here after all. How foolish she was. As if she could right the wrongs of her past. Brador must surely be laughing at her, deep in his cell. Nothing could erase the past, no matter how hard she tried to heal the wounds it caused._

_Her eyes traced the picture she held in her hand, the sins of the past leaking out of the frame. Once, the picture would've been a happy memory, but now, it was stained. Disgusted, she slammed the picture frame down on the table, shattering the glass. She had failed. Who was she to believe she could ease their suffer? Who was she to believe she could be any different than them? Who was she to believe she could restrain who she really was?_

_Who was she to believe she was anything but a Vileblood?_

_Slowly, her hand found the stem of her wine glass, the red viscous liquid shaking in time with her tremors. Her other hand tightened its grip on her weapon. One sip would calm her nerves._

_Maria had tried her best, or at least, that’s what she told herself. After all, the Church had grown out of control since Lawrence’s death, with the oldest and most insane Hunters trapped within their own Hell. Even Gehrman was lost, burning everything left and right. She couldn’t help any of them. No one could anymore. It was utter madness. She couldn’t be blamed for her actions anymore. Hers weren't the only driving factor in what the Healing Church was becoming._

_But if she really believed that, the glass wouldn't look so intoxicating._

_Just one sip, and then she could be free._

_No one could stop the Hunters, lost as they were in their madness. Better men than herself had died trying. A pity that such good Hunters wasted their lives on a lost cause. It didn't take a genius to see that Yharnam was on the edge of turning into Loran and Maria had helped. Her younger self had been foolish to think she could be better than what she was, she had been foolish to feel she could control the experiments. Maybe the next pioneers would be wiser._

_With one sip she could elevate her worries beyond the Healing Church and their twisted experiments. One sip, to silence the screams of the Fishing VIllage inside her head._

_Just._

_One._

_Sip._


	2. Hobson's Choice

Blood was everywhere. The small village to the south of Cainhurst had once been a quant place, filled with citizens who mostly kept to themselves, but strongly protected their own. They had never caused trouble with the Queen or incited the anger of her Hunters. The village’s main purpose was to be seen but not heard, and it lay mostly forgotten by the denizens of surrounding villages. That didn’t stop the beasts from coming. Beautiful, brick buildings, once majestic, lay broke, half their walls missing from the brute force of the attack. Windows were shattered, the glass littering the streets. Black scorch marks were barely visible under the sprayed pattern of blood along the cobblestones. At every corner she turned, she found an eviscerated corpse, and scratches in the ground - twisted version of breadcrumbs that would lead her to her prey. 

Bloodlickers had no need for stealth, not when their lightning quick brutality was a factor. Any who fall in its sights usually don't see their death coming until it’s too late. If their jump attack didn’t kill you outright, then their razor sharp talons would finish you off in a succession of fury strikes. Or so, the veteran knights claimed in the stories of their exploits. Many students believed these stories to be exaggerations of the truth, a way for veterans to bolster their own appearance in front of their subordinates. Many students laughed in the veterans faces, for this reason. Many students had died also because of this. Served them right in her opinion. If one cannot follow simple orders, one can’t be trusted in a unit.

The new moon hung high in the skies tonight, with nary a cloud in sight, allowing starlight to shine unhindered. Bloodlickers relied mostly on their sight, their other senses so overrun with drunkenness, they were all but useless. Since a torch would give away her position, the lady stalked via starlight. It made her job harder, but unlike her prey, she had four other senses working.Turning her head, she shifted her course towards a narrow back alley, hearing something suspicious. She angled her body sideways, and slowly shuffled through, the noise getting louder. At the end of the alley she carefully leaned her head out and saw the beast with its back turned, evidently licking up blood off the streets. She felt herself grin. 

The Lady Maria, garbed in the red of the Cainhurst knights, had trained for this very moment. 

Maria breathed deeply, evenly. The bloodlicker was nose to the ground, its grotesque tongue lapping up the still hot blood off the floor. Despite its swollen belly, the eagerness with which it sucked up the liquid was bordering on the likeness of a starving child. At this stage, the bloodlicker should be slow and easy to hunt. Careful to not attract its attention, Maria crept out from her hiding place, keeping one eye on the beast and one on the ground, mindful of any glass, sticks or other noisy obstacles that could-

_Crunch._

She cringed as her foot found glass her eyes missed. The beast barely turned before it leapt straight at Maria.

Cursing her carelessness, Maria dove to the side, rolling onto the pads of her feet. Barely following the beast with her eyes, she fired a shot from her pistol, hoping to at least stagger it. The bullet flew by it’s target, and the beast quickly changed directions, barrelling towards her. 

Just because it was supposed to be slow in theory, doesn’t mean it had to be in reality. 

Acting fast, Maria rolled underneath the passing beast, determined to stay behind it as much as possible. Maria withdrew her Chikage, and thrusted forward. The beast turned around just in time, allowing the blade to barely nick its leg. It lashed out with its front talons, forcing Maria to back pedal. The street she was fighting on had a forgiving open space, enough for her to maneuver around in, but if she got pushed to the outskirts, she would all too easily get stuck and overwhelmed by the bloodlicker.

Again, she took aim with her pistol, but this time, it hit her mark. The beast stumbled, giving Maria a brief opening. She leaped forward, slashing with her sword. Had the beast stayed still, her slash would have successfully hit its neck, however, the beast recovered quickly and made a jump at Maria. Flipping the blade’s edge, Maria rolled forward and retraced her previous slash with her sword. The blade skimmed along the beast’s back talons as it leapt over her. Maria pivoted, nearly missing the bloodlicker’s frontal talons as it swiped at her. She slashed at its hands, then jumped back to get out of reach. Undeterred, the beast ran at her, its long tentacles waving, and slashed again. Maria parried the talons, then reposted, her blade diving into the swollen abdomen of the bloodlicker. It stumbled once again, giving Maria the chance to horizontally swipe her blade, ripping open its bag of blood. The beast fell onto the ground and burst apart in a gruesome display. Maria stood and sheathed her blade, silently congratulating herself on a successful hunt. 

Blood sprayed across her face and dripped onto her clothes but she didn’t care. The warmth of the liquid comforted the Lady, it’s sticky smell as sweet as sugar to her. At last, victory. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky, a slow smile working its way on her lips. Though she swore off partaking in any form of blood indulgence, she couldn't deny it's tantalizing nature. One taste wouldn’t harm anyone…

Something leaped on her back, sending her face first into the ground. The cobblestone was not kind to her as it smashed her teeth and crunched her nose but it granted her mercy from her mind. Talons dug into her shoulder and Maria grunted. Cold, slimy, tendrils brushed her neck and she felt a sharp bolt of panic rise through her spine. Thoughts, once clear, began to jumble. Maria bucked hard, trying to rid herself of the beast, but it was too heavy. Panic laced her limbs, clouding her judgment. Training had not prepared her for this, or if it did, she couldn’t recall. 

It bit the side of her neck and Maria screamed.

Suddenly, the weight vanished off her back, followed by a telltale popping sound. Slowly, Maria flipped herself over and sat up, wincing at her neck. Her mind slowed, returning to its normal temperance. Maria sighed. _That was too close._ She had half a mind to thank the stranger who helped her - after all it is what a Lady tutored in court life would do- but once her eyes found her saviour, she did no such thing. Instead, she levelled the newcomer with a glare, her hand covering her wound.

The man smirked down at her as he swiped his blade to the side, riding it of blood. “M’Lady.” 

“I had that one, Hugh.”

Sheathing his blade, Hugh sighed and offered Maria a hand to which she swatted away with a scrunch of her nose. The last thing she needed was someone coddling her. He shook his head, and folded his arms above her. “Oh I’m sure you did. Just like you had the one back in Deva, or the one back in Siret, or there was the other bloodlicker in… oh what town was it again? I can’t remember if it was close to Cainhurst or actually in the castle. Surely you remember though, don’t you Maria?” 

Maria winced, remembering the various rips she got on her skin from the last one. She had needed a whole new garb crafted after that encounter. She also remembered the seamstress laughing at her when Maria asked for more practical pants for fighting beasts. “Those were different times. I didn’t know what I was doing back then, but I do now.”

Hugh lifted an eyebrow and scoffed. “Not even a newborn would believe that.” Maria closed her eyes and laid back down on the ground, her pride hurt more than her wound. “At this rate, you won’t be able to do your own missions until you can prove to the Captain that you can do this by yourself, no matter what may get thrown at you.”

“... You brought that bloodlicker over, didn’t you?” 

“Bloodlickers are the most basic of beast, incapable of thinking beyond the blood in front of it, which-”

 

“Which would make it the perfect beast to lure into attacking someone.” _I knew that was too easy._ Subtly, she poked at her shoulder wound and winced. Still tender. “Look, I know you mean well with these kind of exercises, and on a certain level I appreciate them, but you can’t keep playing teacher with me.”

“I just think that with a bit more practice-”

“No you don’t think,” Maria interrupted. Mindful of her shoulder, the huntress brought herself to stand up, making sure to keep her shoulder as much out of site as possible. Though she was a good half a foot shorter than Hugh, she made him feel the weight of her power. “I’m not your student, and I’m not your daughter. I’m not anything to you, except a fellow Knight. Respect that, and keep to your position.”

“If I had done that, you would be dead now.”

“If you had respected that, then I wouldn’t have been attacked by that bloodlicker and we could be back at the Castle, enjoying a drink, yet here we are.” Maria had been on the force since she had been eight, yet somehow, all the fellow guards still treated her like a child. Her childhood had been shaped to better her skills as a knight, even before she joined the ranks and she had always fought to stay alive. After all this time, Maria had assumed that people would respect her skill and overlook her mild handicap. How wrong she had been.

Hugh had been a bit different in the beginning. He, unlike his fellow squires, had seen the worth in Maria’s unusual tactics and had partaken in them for a while too. Yet he, like his fellow squires, had fallen prey to the sweet elixir that was the Queen’s blood and had gleefully drunken deep when she offered it to the new recruits. His attitude towards her had slowly shifted to condemnation, even though she was essentially ranked above him through birth alone. 

“Why are you even here? Last I heard, you were stationed closer to the border.”

“Funny you should mention that. It’s actually why I came here.”

“You mean other than to drive a thorn in my neck?”

Hugh ignored her quip, turning his back towards Maria and starting the march back to the castle. Maria breathed out and marched after him to catch his next words. “The Queen has requested our presence.”

Maria lifted a brow. “We? Even me? The Queen has requested my presence?”

“Don’t get your hopes up. She’s requested all the Knights to be at the Castle.”

\----------

The Lady Maria gripped the hilt of her Chikage, her head bowed and other arm extended in respect like all her fellow knights as they waited for the Queen to command their release. Thank the stars for her quick recovery, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hold her respect to the esteem expected of her. Hugh, stationed on the other side of the Queen's throne, had given her a confused stare which she ignored. She couldn't explain how she recovered so quickly without giving away her heritage. That was something she was taking to her grave.

Maria hadn’t been the only Knight confused by the sudden gathering of the Knights, but she was the only one to express it. Once her and Hugh had walked through the gates into the throne room however, one of the Gentlemen had taken time from scrubbing the floors to briefly explain the situation. Though it was explained as succinctly as possible, it only made Maria more confused.

It was odd that a foreigner had been permitted entry into Cainhurst Castle, and even more strange was the foreigner had been allowed audience with the Queen. As a well trained knight, Maria did not ask why the entire guard had been stationed around the throne room, but she did note it to be peculiar, as was her placement to be right beside the Queen. Yes, she was related to Annalise, but it was not a fact that was proudly stated by either her or the Queen. In fact, it added to the Lady's suffering and had almost killed her countless times. Annalise herself wasn’t all too pleased by the mere existence of Maria. The only reason the Lady was alive was through the power of her own will. 

The grand door leading to the throne room creaked open loudly, allowing the visitor to be lead in. Maria heard the echo of many footfalls, but surely the Queen would not allow more than one foreigner inside her walls. As the footsteps drew closer, Maria's doubts grew.

“Visitors. Kneel.”

So, she had allowed the one visitor to bring an envoy. Is this man a hostile? Someone cleared their throat to Maria’s right.

“Before you is Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst and Ruler of Arefu. Who are you to demand audience?”

Cloth rubbed against cloth as the envoy kneeled. How many were there? Couldn’t have been more than a handful. “Your Majesty. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us,” an aged man humbly spoke. “I am Willem of Byrgenwerth, and these two fine men before you are my most trusted students. We have come to your castle in search of knowledge.” 

Maria scrunched her brow. A strange man asking for a stranger request. 

“I've heard tales regarding Byrgenwerth and their pursuits,” Queen Annalise replied, her voice smooth enough to creep under the toughest skin. “The research contained within those walls are enviable and nigh impossible to replicate. Why come to Cainhurst when you already have so much?”

“The knowledge contained within our college is limited to the perspective of those from before us, and unfortunately, we’ve exhausted everything pertaining to a particular interest.”

“And you theorize my castle contains something your famed college does not?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. After all, Cainhurst is known for having an extensive library and the origin of your land predates even the oldest building in Yharnam. Even Byrgenwerth has limitations in its knowledge.”

A pause. Then, Annalise tapped three times on her chair. A ripple worked through the Guard as everyone stood to attention in perfect synchronicity. Lowering her arm, the Lady gracefully assumed her guard stance, relieved to have her hand fully gripping her weapon. Finally, Maria could properly assess those before her.

She was unimpressed to say the least. There were only three men, all of whom were giving respect to differing degrees. One man had the stance down to an art, and Maria concluded this to be Willem. He was elegantly dressed, his white robes pristine against the blood red carpet he knelt upon. His head was bowed, but it looked to Maria like he had a covering over his eyes. Odd. The other two men with him did not stand out nearly as much. The one on Willem’s right -the one closest to Maria’s side- had a broad rimmed hat on, hiding his facial features, but she could make out light blonde hair. His clothes were tattered and worn as was his stance, as if he was nothing more than a commoner. The man on the other side of Willem, further from Maria, looked more like a learned type. His short brown hair was combed to the side, his moustache well groomed and his spectacles sat perched on his nose. The clothes he wore were bland. A simple pressed white shirt under a grey blazer and trench coat. Though Willem claimed both were his students, Maria couldn’t imagine the commoner to be a learned man.

“What is it you seek?” Annalise inquired, her low voice changing cadence. The two unnamed men tensed but Willem didn’t show any distress. 

“Knowledge,” Willem replied again.

Annalise chuckled airily, the tone meant to ease the foreigners, but it made Maria shudder. “So you’ve claimed. Knowledge is a rather broad term, and I cannot fathom you have come for such an abstract reason. What matter specifically?”

Willem paused before answering. “Byrgenwerth was founded on a bed of history. We have only just started to unearth its roots with the wisdom left to us by our predecessors. Sadly, most of its history has been lost to causes unbeknownst to us. Cainhurst Castle has the largest collection of history stored within its walls, and it would be our greatest privilege to glimpse what you have to offer.” 

_What fools,_ Maria thought. _Anyone who knows Cainhurst and it's nobility, knows we don't help outsiders without some benefit to us._

However, the Queen stood straighter, a sparkle in her pale blue eyes. “What have you uncovered?” 

Willem chuckled low. “I'd be happy to share my findings, if we may release our respects?” 

“You may rise,” the Queen replied with nary a hesitation. The other two gave an audible sigh of relief and stood up, way faster than their master. 

“You are as kind as you are beautiful, Your Majesty.” Willem said as he stood, slipping his gloved hands into his oversized sleeves. _What a bold faced lie. He can’t see anything with that cloth over his eyes. Surely now, the Queen will dismiss them._

“You are too kind Master Willem,” Annalise replied, and Maria almost broke her stance to glare bewilderingly at the Queen. What was she doing? “Please, do continue.”

Willem dipped his head in acknowledgment. “My scholars have discovered what we believe to be an entrance to an underground labyrinth. Many of the books we possess proclaim that Byrgenwerth lies atop sacred ground, but none explain the source of its divinity.” 

“Have you explored what you've uncovered? Surely it holds some answers.” Annalise questioned, though why she even cared about an excavation project, Maria couldn't fathom. 

“We have wandered into the labyrinth yes, but our few excursions have resulted in unnecessary deaths. Rather than waste human life, I thought it wiser to research as much as possible before we venture again.” 

Annalise's smile dimmed a fraction “A foolish assumption I’m afraid. If it's so heavily guarded, it's unlikely any texts survived beyond its walls.”

“However small the possibility, we must explore this avenue. Surely there lies some nugget of useful information for us in your library. There may be something of use that even you, yourself are unaware of.” 

Annalise tapped her fingers on her chair rhythmically, a sure sign she was meticulously plotting. “You claim to know more about what lies within my walls than myself?” 

Willem shook his head slightly. “I would never dare to insinuate such a -” 

“Then take care of your tone. It is only through my good graces that you were allowed entry.” _That's more like the Queen we all know and worship._ The Master bowed his head, apologizing. “If we allow you access to our library, there must surely be a price you're willing to pay.”

“Certainly, Your Majesty. Half of the items worth economic value found in the labyrinth can be yours, in exchange for us using your library as needed.” 

“A promise that cannot be delivered upon in the present is worth nothing to me,” Annalise replied, her tone slipping into boredom. Whatever interest the men had for her had slipped away. “Much less a promise as uninteresting as trinkets.” 

The two men beside Willem glanced at each other, unsure what to do. The Master himself was hard to read with the cover over his eyes, a fact Maria didn't like. “I'm afraid I only have future promises to give for now, Your Majesty. We are but simple scholars, with not much to offer.”

The Queen sighed lightly. “You should have thought of that before wasting my time. Go back into the tombs, read your books, ask someone in Yharnam for help… Cainhurst has no interest in your project until you can bring me something of value.” 

“Your Majesty-” 

“Enough,” Queen Annalise cut him off. Maria didn't need to see Annalise’s face to know she had used the Crown to make herself look briefly more intimidating. No one in the Guard ever looked at the Queen when she had the crown on, more for their safety then out of respect. Even though it didn't have any effect on Maria, she exercised this practice as well. No one needed to know that particular fact. 

The two men took a step back, the crown working its magic. Willem however, wasn't done. “Forgive me, Your Majesty, but you called it a tomb. I never referred to it as such. I never hinted at all that what we discovered was anything but a labyrinth.”

Annalise gripped the arms of her chair, annoyed, her voice dangerously even. “Whatever it may be you discovered, it's sure to contain the bones of the deceased. Do not waste my time with a vernacular argument.”

“I did not intend to argue, Your Majesty. It's only strange to me that you would call it a tomb instead of a labyrinth,” Willem replied, stoic as ever. “Almost as if you know more than you've lead on.”

“Explore it for yourself Master Willem,” Queen Annalise said briskly. 

The ragged man beside Willem bristled. “Don’t ya think we would've done that first before grovelin’ at the feet of some fancy, know it all- oof!” 

In the time it would've taken a normal person to process what the man was about to say, Maria had crossed the threshold, and jabbed the man in the stomach with the handle of her Chikage. His knees buckled as he fell to the floor, his hands clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. “Stand down, Lady Maria.”

Turning to face the Queen, Maria bowed low, keeping her eyes as averted as possible. “You'd do well to keep your servants tongue tied in his mouth Master Willem, or next time it wags, I'll remove it myself,” she whispered to the Master, moving her lips as little as possible, before she rose out of her bow. Willem sighed as if he expected this and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. 

The Queen of Castle Cainhurst stood up, her hands clasped in front of her. “I apologize for my daughters rude behaviour Master,” she coolly remarked, stunning Maria. “She has a tendency to act before thinking rationally.” 

_What?_ Maria stared dumbstruck as the Queen smiled slyly. Quickly, she turned her head back down, a red heat working across her cheeks. “There is no need for apology, Your Majesty,” Willem replied. “I should have educated my bodyguard in the proper etiquette. Your daughter’s reaction was more than fitting.”

The Lady bit her tongue hard to keep from commenting. _Please don’t call me that._ “Nevertheless, Maria should not have resorted to violence,” the Queen sighed, acting disappointed. Maria bit down harder. “Her actions do bring me shame and leave me no choice but to remedy it.”

“Really, Your Majesty, it was a just-”

“As an act of apology, I'll allow you a single day to peruse our library at your leisure,” Annalise talked over Willem, clearly not interested with his protests. “With conditions, of course. The Lady Maria will guide you to your destination and there you shall stay for the entirety. Step outside before the day is up, and you will either be escorted or killed. I'll leave that to the guards discretion.

“Please wait out in the foyer. I have matters to discuss with my daughter. Hugh, escort them. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Maria stood and numbly watched as the entirety of the guard filed out of the room on either side in perfect unison. She caught a few guards glancing her way, their eyes full of hunger and hate. She did her best to ignore them but the heat of a hundred gazes was hard to dismiss. Hugh walked down from the other side of the throne and gestured for the outsiders to follow him. He shot Maria a sympathetic look as he walked by which she barely registered. 

It didn't take long for the room to clear out and when the last man had the doors sealed, Maris dropped all pretense. “What the Hell was that?” Maria demanded, her voice wavering. 

Annalise tsked in mock disdain but her smirk gave her away. “Come now dear, surely you must know it's impolite to-” 

“That's not what I'm referring to _Mother_ ,” the Lady replied, mocking the very word. “We had a deal.”

Annalise narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. Now that they were alone, Maria could look directly at her. If it weren't for the crown of illusions, people would've pieced together that the two of them were more closely related than what they let on. When they stood side by side, one could swear they were twins though, not mother and daughter. “Be that as it may, I do not care for your tone. I'm your ruler first and mother second.”

“Don't make me laugh,” Maria spat back, gripping the hilt of her Chikage. “You’ve never been my mother and you wouldn't dare act like one now unless it was advantageous to you.”

Annalise descended the stairs leading to her throne, her long, elegantly embroidered red dress trailing behind her, like a pool of blood. “I could execute you right this second for your insubordination.”

“If you wanted to kill me you would've done so a long time ago when I was defenseless.”

A stream of blood whipped by Maria’s face, the speed of it whisking her hair over her face. The Lady did not move, choosing only to keep her eye on Annalise, who continued to smirk. “I forget how similar we are.”

Maria shuddered. She didn’t need to be compared to the heartless shell of a woman that stood before her. In fact, she had tried all her life to be anything but like her Mother, a woman who had no care for anyone but herself. _I’m nothing like you._

Annalise stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her glass blue eyes dancing as they usually did when she concocted a particularly interesting plan. “I do have a use for you. A mission if you prefer.”

“I'm not interested in politicking.” 

“A pity. After all it would serve you just as much as it would serve me.”

Maria blinked, loosening her grip on her sword in surprise. The Queen’s smirk grew. “If those fools have found what I think they have, then it's of great importance that you bring back something important.”

“And what's that?”

“Your salvation.”

“How vague and unhelpful.”

Annalise chuckled softly. The empty chamber caught its resonance and amplified it, sending Maria on edge. “... what's the catch?”

“Nothing. Gain the scholars trust however you can, I care not how, and bring back the treasure within the tomb to me. Once that is complete, consider yourself absolved.”

 _This is too good of a deal for me._ “How do you know I won't betray you the first moment I get?” 

Annalise stared into Maria's eyes, her icey blues sending chills down the Lady’s spine. “You're never far from my influence. Betray me and I will kill you in the most painful way possible. You’ll wish you died with the rest of your siblings rather than live long enough to betray me.”

Despite Maria’s bravado before, she felt herself doubt her own strength. Their shared bloodline dated back to unknown origins. It’s what gave them both dominion over blood and fire magic, but while Maria knew her limits, she didn’t know Annalises. Right now, she didn’t care to find out.

“What if I refuse?”

“Then I wish you luck in continuing your survival within the guard’s ranks. I know you lied about how related we are. Now that the truth is out that you are in fact my daughter and not some distant relative… well. How did they treat you before?”

Her blood froze over as it all clicked into place. The lie she had so carefully crafted to keep herself alive was gone. Now that the guard knew she was more than what she had claimed, there was no stopping them ripping her apart to drink her blood. The Queen clasped her hands behind her back and waltzed over to her daughter, her smirk more sinister than before. 

Absolution did not mean Maria would live. Sure, she may be free of her grim future, but her future could end before it even started. Run as she may, hide as she might, the claw of Annalise and the call of Corruption was never far behind. The deal brought before her did not have a happy end no matter which end she took. Accept, and she’d live long enough to die in a foreign land. Deny and she’d die when her strength gave out fighting the blood crazed Knights. Annalise had brilliantly maneuvered her into the illusion of choice, and the Queen knew which option her daughter would take.

Standing two inches from Maria, Annalise held out her hand, palm down. “Do we have an accord?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my personal headcannon that Annalise doesn't actually speak in the Shakespearean 'We' before the genocide of the Vilebloods. Why? Because she wants to mess with the Hunter's head when they show up unannounced after killing her prison guard. (She's been locked up for who knows how long. She's gotta get her kicks somewhere)


End file.
